


rouxls kaard x reader except i have multiple mental breakdowns

by clickbait_official



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Clickbait, Mentions of neglect, Other, Some angst but mostly fluff, but everyone gets a happy ending, gosh diddly darn it I got attached, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickbait_official/pseuds/clickbait_official
Relationships: Rouxls Kaard/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. bye, but only for now

first of all i am so sorry for creating these monstrosities but anyways here you go you mongrels  
* school got in the way, as usual.


	2. in which i want to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please don't call an ambulance

You wake up with a yawn. Grading last night was hard. 

You are a teacher’s assistant for Miss Alphys. 

You get out of bed, and after getting your life together, head to work. 

After school lets out, you notice that two children are still there, and are sneaking into a storage closet. 

“Hey! What are you doing here!” You shout.

The two kids turn wildly and run into the closet.

You run after them.

What’s going on?  
What are they doing here?  
What if…

You're all in the back of the closet. 

You notice there are no walls, or no lightswitch. 

The floor shakes.

The kids don’t seem concerned

The floor from the door falls down.

And then,  
They do too.

~~~

Ughhh…  
Wait, where am I?

You sit up quickly.

You feel around and find your bookbag, and stand up shakily. 

“Susie? Kris?”

“Heya, teach.”

You let out a relieved sigh.

“Are you two alright?”

Susie nods, undeterred. Kris doesn’t say anything, but you know Kris is more about actions than words. 

You walk around for a while, talking about the circumstance you were in.

“So, you’ve been here before? And know the way back? Well…”

“I suppose I’ll have to enjoy what I’ve got, hmm?”

You walk for a while in silence. But it’s not an uncomfortable one. 

Up ahead you see a figure.

“Ralsei!” Susie yells.

The figure jumps and turns around.

“H-Hey guys! Back so soon?”

“Yea, but teach here caught us and now they’re here too.”

Ralsei perks up.

“A new person…?”

“Hello Ralsei, I’m [Y/n].” You introduce yourself.

You all walk a little more, talking about many things.

Suddenly, a band of Darkeners, Ralsei called them, jump out and grab you!

Oh no!


	3. to give feet pics or not give feet pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so tired

They drag you into a rather colorful cell, similar to that you would see holding animals in a circus. 

Another person is in the cell next to you.

He’s big and he’s blue. He has two mouths from what you can tell.

You decide to strike up conversation.

“Hello sir, I’m [Y/n]. Why are you down here in the cold?”

“I made a mistake.”

“Ah. I see. What’s your name, sir?”

“My name is King. Why are you down here?”

“I’m not sure, actually. When will I get a trial?”

“A what?”

“A trial. You know, when someone’s convicted they go through the case to make sure the person is actually guilty?” 

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“Well, it is quite different down here compared to where I came from. Perhaps it’s just another one of our differences. Not that there’s anything bad about it but I’m rambling again, aren’t I.”

King hums. You can feel the boards tremble between your feet.

“I don’t mind.”

Night falls, even if you can hardly see past the cell. You fall asleep.

~~~

When you wake up, there’s a note under the door.

“Holla lightn'r,  
Mine own nameth is Rouxls Kaard The oth'rs art trying to receiveth the kings to releaseth thee, and until then i’ll writeth thee these notes.   
you’re quaint cute f'r a lightn'r. I desire thee knoweth t too. Lanc'r is eke excit'd to meeteth thee!

Until we meeteth again,  
Rouxls Kaard”

~~~

Eventually through the culmination of talking to King and Rouxls' notes, you discover that you’ll be freed by the same time tomorrow. King asks you to visit him sometime, and you agree. It would’ve been lonely without him.

The cell door opens.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request another oneshot or headcanon on my tumblr:   
> https://clickbait-official.tumblr.com/


	4. ᶜʰʳᵒⁿᶦᶜ ᵈᵘᵐᵇᵃˢˢ ᵈᶦˢᵉᵃˢᵉ ™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my headcanon is that rouxls doesn't actually speak that way, that he just speaks that way around people he doesn't trust

A tall man stands in the doorway to the cell. The key is still inside its lock, and promptly falls to the floor.

“Are-Are you Rouxls Kaard?” you whisper.

He smiles faintly.

He grabs your hand and pulls you up.

“Yes, I am.”

You pull him into a hug. He seems to notice your cellmate.

“It’s nice to meet you, Rouxls Kaard.”

“T's nice to meeteth thee too”

He seems to be more confident now since he noticed King.

“Cometh now, the oth'rs art waiting”

He leads you down the hall, up a staircase, and into an elevator.

You decide to start a conversation.

“So, you’re the note man, huh?”

Rouxls blushes a light purple.

“Yes, I am.”

You two ride in a comfortable silence after that.

The doors open to a luxurious floor. 

~~~

"Lesser Dad!" A small child rushes to Rouxls.

"Lancer! What didst I bid thee about running in the halls? Thee'll hurt thouself! 

The child notices you standing there.

“Hi miss! Do you want to listen to my MP3’s?”

You look up at Rouxls, who is shaking his head “no”.

In a rush of spite, you look back down at Lancer.

“Sure, kid.”

The kid brightens and runs back out of the room.

Rouxls looks at you and whispers,   
“Why would you say that?” 

Lancer runs back into the room.

“Listen, miss!”

It’s a mixtape full of cartoon splat noises. 

You can’t help but giggle and pat Lancer on the head.

“It’s wonderful, darling.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Lancer suddenly hugs you.

“Thank you, Lesser Parent!”

You and Rouxls blush.

Rouxls leads you down to the King’s room, while wondering what their children might look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (not that he doesn't trust lancer. lancer's just a child though.)


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plz leave requests @ https://clickbait-official.tumblr.com/ i need something to do

Kris, Susie, and Ralsei are there, talking to the Kings. They all resemble three of the four suits in a card deck. One is diamonds, hearts, and the last is Clubs. 

After many discussions, it’s decided that Kris and Susie will go back to the lightner’s world while you decide to stay in the darkener’s world. 

You wouldn’t want to leave Lancer behind, would you?

Just what I thought.

As we all walked to the Dark Fountain, the ground shakes. And there was a very loud noise, like metal on metal. Similar to if one was opening a cell by force. 

“Was it that loud when you got me out?” You asked Rouxls.

“Nay, I hath used.. a key.”

The castle rumbles. 

King runs out from the castle and grabs you!

He holds you by the neck (kinky) over the edge. 

You scream.

King falters slightly seeing your panicked expression, but still starts his monologue anyway.

“So we meet again, lightners!  
You left us in the dark shadows,  
And you DARE come back?  
Hah! We have found new purpose!  
Soon you too will live in despair!  
So come dance with me in hell!”

The battlefield is rumbling.

King drops you, and you clutch your throat and gasp for breath. 

King and Rouxls Kaard are fighting. 

You hold Lancer tight against your chest and cover his eyes. This isn’t something he should see.

You pick him up and head back to the castle while the King of Spades and the Duke of puzzles quite literally “duke” it out.

After putting Lancer inside of the castle and making sure he’ll be okay, you head back outside to face the aftermath. 

Rouxls won the battle, since he is quite literally the “rules card” he makes his own rules. 

The king is put back in jail.

You take Rouxls to his room, him weakly giving you directions. 

You lay him gently onto the bed. He falls asleep, and the three kings gather around to heal him. 

Lancer runs in soon enough, sobbing, saying things like  
“I’m sorry” and “I could have stopped him.”

But you quickly assure him that there’s no reason for him to be sorry, and that it's not his fault for his father’s actions.

~~~

Rouxls awakens some time later, weakly moving his hand around.

You stir, having fallen asleep after putting Lancer to bed and trying to sit vigil for Rouxls.

“R-Rouxls?”

“My love.”

You sit up tiredly and look at him.

He looks much more tired than you, and you can see the bags under his eyes. 

“You ought to go to sleep, my love. It’s late out and you’ll be tired in the morning.”

“Rouxls… you must be so tired, too. I couldn’t sleep knowing you’d gotten hurt. Why did you fight the king, anyway?”

“I couldn’t let him hurt you and get away with it. He took over the castle soon after I came, trapped the three kings in the dungeon, and I didn't want to take control and cause even more chaos. I didn't want the King’s rule back again, after being free for so long” he trails away.

“Could you do me a favor and come here? I want you near me as I fall asleep.”

You shuffle against him and close your eyes.   
The last thing you hear is “I love you, my lightner.”

~~~

“Dada! Dada!” Your little one squeals. 

“Aww, is your Dada tickling you again?’ You come into the room.

“Yes! Get him!”

You walk menacingly towards Rouxls. He looks up with a smirk as you dip him low. 

“Eww..”

You separate as your kid looks disgusted.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be doing the same thing with Lancer. I see how you look at him, you know.”

Your adopted kid blushes hard as they stutter.

“No… No I don’t!”

“It’s okay, honeybun. But if he breaks your heart I’ll have to get my bat.” You kiss their head as you put them to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and.. finished! Hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it! :)


End file.
